


【博君一肖】 歌舞伎町杀人事件

by Aprilwinding



Category: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilwinding/pseuds/Aprilwinding
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【博君一肖】 歌舞伎町杀人事件

\- just一个脑洞  
\- 不长非常短  
\- 爽完就算

-01

天气热得发燥，地面都泛起白光。歌舞伎町街头，柏青哥店外的几台机器已经被烤得发烫。

“喂，听说了吗？二丁目那家店的夜总会里，有个叫肖蘸的，失踪有四天了。”一位看起来就很八卦的欧吉桑拿水浇店门口的地面，腾起薄薄一层灰。

抽烟的美女吞云吐雾，翻个白眼，双手塞进胸衣里使劲挤那两团肉，直到白花花的胸部呼之欲出，“在这条街讨生活的都不容易，不是今天失踪就是明天暴死街头，有什么可稀奇的。”

“他可不一样！”欧吉桑迫不及待，口水都快顺着他嘴角的死皮流下来，“他可真漂亮啊，我就跟朋友去过一次，他就坐台上唱歌，静悄悄的，灯光打在他脸上真是神仙下凡，我还没听完那首歌就硬了。一问妈妈桑才知道他不是牛郎不招待客人，否则砸锅卖铁我也要跟他睡一晚！”

美女姐姐踩着高跟鞋走远了，没谁愿意听一个又秃又丑的老头子当街发春。

-02

隔壁便利店老板娘坐在收银台，从抽屉里拿出账本仔细查看，四周恢复静谧乏味。直到夜幕降临，这里才会灯红酒绿，人头攒动，不夜城就会回归一片生机勃勃。

“您好。”门口欢迎光临的提示音响起，老板娘才缓缓从一堆枯燥的数字里抬起头。

来人很年轻，穿着一身警服，看上去十分干练。他从衣服里掏出警察证，“我叫王一搏，是负责这一片治安的警察。”老板娘点头微笑，帅气有礼貌的年轻人总能给人带来好感，男子拿出一张照片给她，“请问您认识照片上这个人吗？”

照片上的人五官精致，特别眉眼，英俊中透着俏，再加唇角的一颗小痣，这样的人放到哪里都是实打实的大帅哥。

“啊……不是很熟悉，也许到我店里买过东西？但你也知道，这店里人来人往，我不可能记得住每个人。”女人有些吞吐，闪烁的眼光躲避不停。

“他叫肖蘸，二丁目夜总会有名的头牌，不过从来不亲自招待客人，只唱歌。”年轻人淡淡的，语气里听不出什么不妥，他冷酷的眼角向上微挑，给人一种说不出的压迫感。

“哎呀，在这条街还有什么卖艺不卖身，要是没有一些迷惑男人的本事，能坐上店里的头牌吗？”女人张口尽是嘲笑，把照片赶紧推远，像在唾弃一堆招人鄙夷的垃圾。

王一搏嘴角动了动，仍旧是平静却拒人千里的笑容，“说是这么说的，愿意来听他唱歌的人也不少，点杯马提尼坐店里听歌，等他的队伍都能排到三丁目。”

他顿了顿，又加上一句，“肖蘸失踪四天了，他又无亲无故，没人知道他的行踪，有人怀疑他被人杀害了。上个月10号那一晚，您确定没有见过他吗？”

7月10日，歌舞伎町二丁目这家不起眼的便利店，来了个客人。来人长相俊美，戴一顶黑色鸭舌帽，仍然挡不住他优秀的侧脸轮廓，他买了一包烟，付完钱想走，隔着玻璃门看到外面有三五个流氓迎面过来，年轻人赶紧往便利店后排躲，躲在了最后一排食品架的角落。

“喂，欧巴桑，见过肖蘸吗？他刚才好好唱着歌突然走了，是不是来你店里了？”小流氓故意侧身站着，口袋里亮出一截刀柄。

“没有没有，大哥我今天没见过他，真没有！”

“你认识肖蘸吧，别他妈认错了，这个月保护费我看你是想加倍了？”

“当然认识，他这张脸整条街谁不知道，真没见过，每个月保护费我都第一个交，求求您放过我！”女人瑟瑟发抖，又从烟酒柜里拿出几条好烟递了上去。

男人接过烟想走，几个流氓不耐烦地走到门口，正要推门出去。

“等等，如果我说了，这个月保护费是不是就能免了？”女人满脸堆笑，谄媚的表情让她脸上的粉底又卡了好几道。

男人转身，微微点头，女人的表情瞬间转阴为晴，像只狗捡到块肉，抬手指了指最后一排货架。

几个男人一拥而上，他们不是想抢劫，也不是跟肖蘸有仇。纯粹是馋他，败给裤裆里二两重的那根东西，肖蘸从来卖艺不卖身，可越是这样越是招得人发狂，流氓们撕烂他的衣服，还对他暴打辱骂，为的是让他乖乖听话。看店的女老板走出去关了门，抬手把灯关上，一片黑暗里只听到男子撕心裂肺的吼叫。

肖蘸全身上下都被咬烂了，流氓们比疯狗还狠，趴在他身上一顿乱啃，他被扒个精光，只拿一块撕烂的衣料遮住下体，不知什么时候他抢过了那把插在裤兜里的刀，用刀架在脖子上割下去，他没留情，血顺着脖子往下淌，男人们吓得一哄而散，抓起自己的衣服来不及穿，赤身裸体连滚带爬，可笑过丧家犬。

他还是聪明，巧妙躲过大动脉，但也流了不少血。他没报警，知道警察也不会真的来管。在这里的人，生死都靠自己。嘴唇被咬肿了，眼睛砸充血，被打掉两颗牙，回到夜总会吐了一晚上，自己给自己包扎，还在庆幸虽然裤子被扒了，但好在千钧一发抢过那把刀，那群畜生没机会真的上了自己。

时间拉回到这一刻，老板娘冲王一搏摇头，“我真没见过他。”

王一搏凑近她耳朵，“你那晚干的事瞒不过我，臭婊子。”

当晚，这家便利店被人从里到外乱砸一通，损失不小。收银台里的钱被扫荡一空，第二天一大早被人发现烧毁在路边一个小坑里，里面还找到些未烧尽的纸币。几个流氓被人打断了腿，头套纸袋跪在地上求爷爷告奶奶，发誓再也不动肖蘸一根头发。

-03

浩己抱着一堆大大小小的快递，各式各样的包装袋上都写着“肖蘸收”。年轻男人蹲在台阶上问他，“你认识肖蘸吗？”

“认识啊，跟我很亲的哥哥。”浩己挠挠头，“不是亲哥哥，但对我特别好。”

多少权贵富商都垂涎肖蘸的脸和身体，当面送礼他不收，就想尽办法塞礼物给他。浩己才14岁，没上学了，平时送送快递，虽然每次包裹送到，肖蘸看也不看就扔到一边，但他还是乐此不疲，只为能见肖蘸一面。

肖蘸人美心善，以前浩己吃不上饭的时候，他帮过不知道多少次。还暗地塞钱给他，劝他好好去上学。浩己正值叛逆期，逃课打架一个不少，偏偏遇到肖蘸就收起满身逆鳞，霸占他的温柔似水，借口让他教自己功课，其实偷偷摸过他好几次手。

“你那哥哥知道你对着他照片打飞机吗？”王一搏靠近浩己，笑得不明就里。

男孩子被戳中软肋，脸红得鼓起来，“你瞎说！”

浩己正值青春期，对那种事情好奇不已，又精力旺盛。他几乎每晚都对着偷拍的肖蘸照片打飞机，还要把那股白浊泄在手机屏上，一边道歉一边对着肖蘸的脸舔舌头。他偷偷跟踪过肖蘸，蹲点在他出租屋附近，撬锁进屋，把他衣柜抽屉里的内裤偷了好几条，套弄在手心握住自己的性器自慰过几十次，他不觉得羞耻，反而觉得亢奋，觉得这样就算占有了肖蘸。

客人们送给肖蘸的礼物他不收，浩己就偷偷拿走，把价值不菲的东西都换了现钱，日子过得有滋有味。面子上还要装纯情小子，每天叫哥哥，心里想的都是龌龊事。盼着早日长大，真的能把肖蘸占为己有，把他肏得日夜叫自己老公。

他被王一搏盯得尿都快出来了，只有赶紧跑，惊慌失措地回头，看到王一博脸沉下来，仿佛死神降临的样子。

第二天，快递公司老板收到一叠照片，浩己对着台上唱歌的肖蘸自慰到高潮，浩己偷拿客人送给肖蘸的礼物……还有一张照片上是快递老板和情妇正在拥吻，旁边写着四个字：炒了浩己。

清晨浩己从自己住的阴暗小屋里醒来，看到屋内四周墙壁上写满了血字：“离肖蘸远一点，否则剁了你的鸡巴。”

-04

正雄跑了一天出租车，累得哈欠连连，趴在方向盘上正想睡觉，却被一个年轻人的声音生生打断，“您认识肖蘸吗？”

“哈？！”中年男人极其烦躁，睁眼看到一身警服才收了脾气，“我每天拉的客人那么多……”年轻人点头表示理解，递过来一张照片，那上面的男子极英俊，就算只是照片，也极其打眼，让人一眼难忘。

“没有。”他回答得很干脆，眼皮都没抬一下。他真的很困，这种高强度的工作再遇上沉闷炎热的夏天，果然让人只会昏昏欲睡。

年轻人突然暴躁起来，用力敲打车门，从半开的车窗探进身去，揪起正雄的头发拽到眼前，“你拿了那钱包之后，把钱花到哪儿了？”

那是半个月前，晚上刚刚下过暴雨，肖蘸唱完歌出来打车回出租屋，正雄没见过这么好看的人，从车内后视镜看了他半天，看走了神，差点在一个十字路口蹭上别人的车。

肖蘸当晚应该喝了酒，走路不是很稳，下车前付了钱却把钱包丢下了。正雄其实看到了，却一声不吭，把车停在路边偷看肖蘸要进哪间屋，年轻男人在路边商店买了两瓶水，一份鸡蛋烧，想掏钱时发现钱包不见了。正雄看见他在冲店主解释，店主哪管那么多，执意认为他没钱故意来捣乱，最近周围小偷也确实多，不少小流氓用这种借口转移视线，同伴再去偷鸡摸狗。

正雄倚在车窗上笑，心想空有一副臭皮囊，该挨揍的时候还是得受着。店主打了个电话，来了两三个同伴，按住肖蘸往死里打，最后肋骨断裂两根，在医院躺了一个月。

正雄那晚用肖蘸的钱买了三盒章鱼烧，拿回家递给儿子，“赶紧趁热吃，漂亮哥哥赏的。”其余的拿去赌博，一个子儿都没剩下。

正雄被人拖到街道角落拳打脚踢，那人拳拳到肉，他根本无力招架。到最后趴在地上起不来，感觉整个背部都被人折了过去，地上全是他的血，他哼哼唧唧地哭，想喊都喊不出来。

那年轻人笑着凑他耳边，哧哧的声音划过他耳膜，“你肋骨看起来断了五六根，不客气，漂亮哥哥赏的。”

-05

肖蘸趴在男人身上，身下连接的一点还在往外冒水，男人的手贴上他肚皮，一边咬他舌头一边说，“你自己摸，我那根的形状都被勾勒出来了，肖蘸你太瘦了。”

说是瘦，身上的肉全都长在屁股上，两瓣臀肉紧实圆滑，中间小穴实在贪嘴，吃进一根硬挺的长棍吞吞吐吐，他的乳粒被男人吸咬拉长，拼命地吮吸嘬咬，像要把他的乳缝舔开，吸出甘甜的汁水。

他双眼被人用黑布蒙住，身体各种更加敏感，他浑身燥热酥麻，只有挺着身子把双乳喂进男人嘴里，“王一搏，你快点啊！”

话音刚落，年轻男人就箍紧他两侧腰窝，帮助他起伏身子，自己更是不断加快挺腰动作，肖蘸整个人湿淋淋的，像从水里捞上来的一条水蛇，腰部动作摇曳来回，吃进王一搏的整根性器，由那滚烫的顶端去捣弄他内腔里的那块软肉，前列腺被操弄得肿亮起来，他爽得只知道喘息呻吟，美艳的眉毛皱在一起，再加上眼里波光粼粼，夹得王一搏差点射出来。

两人连接处早已湿滑一片，王一搏又带着他的手去摸，咬他耳朵说些污言秽语，“你被我干得失禁了，流水流个不停，肖蘸，肖头牌，我要把你软禁起来，日夜肏个不停。饿了就喝你的奶水，渴了就……”

“王一搏，啊——！”肖蘸高潮了，淅淅沥沥射个不停，双眼迷蒙中还记得要恶作剧地用力一夹，夹得王一搏也把白浊全部喂进他的肛口里。

“你干嘛假扮警察？”肖蘸搂过年轻男人，细细去舔他的双唇。“才刚大学毕业，非要跟着我来到新宿，到底为什么啊？”

“玩警察抓坏人的游戏，那些得罪陷害过你的人，全都该得到报应。”王一博手指稍稍用力，不知何时又滑入了那处湿漉漉的穴孔，带出浊液连连和肖蘸的两声急喘。

他接着说，“外面的人以为你失踪四天，被人杀害，不如趁机离开这里，让那些每天对你垂涎三尺的畜生们死了这条心。”

“好啊，狗崽崽。”肖蘸实在累极，只趴在王一搏胸口，轻轻答这一句。

【Fin】


End file.
